Adrian's OCs - The OC Crowd
I am Mrac48, also known as Adrian of the Pokecrew. On this page I will be writing about my OCs. They are split into two groups, main and side. Main OCs are the most used ones and side are the least used. My OCs from PokeEarth ''' Aidan Moon Main Species - Human, Gender - Male, Age - 16 Aidan is my main trainer in the RP world. He is a great person to play as he's loosely based on me. He is a great friend and he'll stand by you but if there's any Serviper around, he's pretty much useless after nearly being eaten by a wild one at a very young age. Aidan first appeared in the Tailos Chronicles. He wishes to work in pokemon science as well as being a trainer however his parents (mainly his mother) disapproves of his ideas about science and wish he would just focus on training. His Pokémon team in 'Tailos chronicles', consist of Furfir and Kudo. He once had a Psyphin which belonged to Professor Mahoghony but was killed my team ghoul in order to force open Kudo's Pokeball when he used to be a Kawa before Nolan helped him to evolve. Nadia Moon Side Species - Human, Gender - Female, Age - 16 Nadia is Aidans twin brother and doesn't care about the fact that her brother wants to work in science. she loves him to bits but never lets it show. She wants to be a gym leader like her mother was before she retired. Nadia has a Platyl, Aiream, Grouse and Spilove (All of which are Arlos native pokemon) who she loves and cares for with tender arms. She wants to be a gym leader like her mother used to be but is unsure what type to specialise in. Her and Aidan's mother speialised in Dark type pokemon and she is not sure wether to go down the same route or try something new. Shawn Storm Side Species - Human, Gender - Male, Age - 17 Shawn is my traveler trainer and is often seen traveling between regions on his own. He's a bit of a loner and Aiden is his only friend. His Father is the Champion of the Arlos region so people think he's going to follow the same path although Shawn is against it. Shawn hasn't featured in any major RPs yet but will appear is a rival in the Arlos part of A Tale of Two Trainers.Shawn has one Pokémon who travels with him, an Oshawott. Lord Adrian Flame Side Species - Human,Gender - Male, Age - 26 Lord Adrian Flame lives in the Arlos region and has mastered mega-evolution. You could not meet a more respectful person if you tried. He is the lord over Flame Town in Arlos, a small town on the edge of the Tropa Desert. He is one of my OCs that belong in both the PokeEarth world and Destinies Intertwined world. He made his debut in the RPCRP as a trainer and battled with Star which led to a few funny scenes during the battle of Kleat vs. Star and also held a party which the characters were invited too which had some funny events including the worlds most dangerous dancing, the worlds most expensive dress and a round of match-making. Mike Sun Side Species - Human, Gender - Male, Age - 14 Mike is a good kid and one of the three main characters in an adventure in Arlos. He and his sister Eliza who you will be introduced to soon live next door to Aidan, Nadia and their family. He is a year older than his sister (just). Joe helped create this OC. (Discription for Mike needed) He currently has a Platyl which he chose as a starter pokemon from Professer Mahogany. Eliza Sun Side Species - Human, Gender - Female, Age - 13 Eliza is Mike's younger sister and a very charming girl, it has been commented on many times that she is a very polite and well-raised child. She is the second main character in an adventure in Arlos. (Desription for Eliza needed) She currently has a Furfir which he chose as a starter pokemon from Professer Mahogany. Zoe helped create this OC. Laki Star Side Species - Human, Gender - Male, Age - 14 Laki is Eliza and Mike's childhood freind and the third main character in an adventure in Arlos. (Description needed for Laki) He currently has a Stegra which he chose as a starter pokemon from Professer Mahogany. Laki helped create this OC. Clara Olor Side Species - Human, Gender - Female, Age - 15 Clara is a pokemon trainer that Laki, Mike and Eliza meet on their travels. Clara is a kindly, but merciless girl who cares for everything in the world. However, she is very easy to anger and WILL tell her Eevee to Bite down on the person who made her angry. She can understand any pokemon as she is able to perfectly communicate with them. She loves dog-like pokemon and is intending to catch one on her travels She currently has a Red Eevee called Scarlet and a Vibrava called Millie Paigelena helped create this OC. '''My OCs from the Destinies Intertwined World ''' Walter Samurott Main Species - Samourott, Gender - Male, Age - 30 Walter, he's a strong Pokémon and cares for his family and friends, putting them first. He was once Giratina's Slave but broke free thanks to his friends and his son, Dean. He was my first ever OC and started in one of my first major RPs, the PokeSaga RP. Dean Samurott Main Species - Samourott, Gender - Male, Age - 15 Dean is a member of "The Pokémon Protection Alliance" with his girlfriend Stacey who you'll see very soon. Dean is a tough Pokémon who normally hits first and asks questions later but has calmed a lot since, he will defend his friends like his father. He first stared in the second part of the pokesaga RP. Cascada Samurott Side Species - Samourott, Gender - Female, Age - 30 Cascada (Formally known as Shannon) was resurrected from the grave after Dean's wish to see his mother was granted by some legendary Pokémon which he had saved from impending doom alongside a group of friends. Cascada, the wife of Walter is a lovely Pokémon who's poke puffs are the best in the world and loves her family very much. She has recently gave birth to an Oshawatt called Annie who likes to bite everything (Like babies do). However Shannon Samouwatt was registered as dead which meant after she was brought back to life, she wasn't considered a citizen as she had a death certificate. Therefore she has had to change her name so that she can be considered a part of civilisation. So with help from Sheriff and her son Dean, her name was changed to Cascada. Annie Samurott Side Species - Oshawatt, Gender - Female, Age - 2 Annie is Walter's and Shannon's baby Oshawatt that they had soon after Shannon was brought back to life by some legendary Pokémon. Annie is a biter but cute and cuddly all the same. Sheriff Staravia Side Species - Staravia, Gender - Male, Age - 35 He's the head of "The Pokémon Protection Alliance" and appointed Dean after seeing his battle against the shadow army. He is a loyal Pokémon and looks after his daughter on his own after separating from his wife, Star. Sheriff likes peace and quiet which he doesn't get much with his daughter partying till late. Like Shawn he hasn't appeared in any major RP. Star Staravia Side Species - Staravia, Gender - Female, Age - 35 Star is a high member of society. She was married to Sheriff but they soon started to disagree and they split up. She now lives with her old friend Lord Adrian Flane in Arlos in Flane Castle. Star is kind of stuck up but is polite in battle. Star had a guest appearance in the RPCRP where she battled alongside Adrian Flane where she developed a crush on another OC called Kleat which led to some hilarious scenes but ended in heartbreak. Stacey Staravia Side Species - Staravia, Gender - Female, Age - 16 She is a party Pokémon literally and is currently dating Dean as I have said. She also works for "The Pokémon Protection Alliance" and can hit where it hurts. She does have 1 main hatred which is her mother, she has never forgiven her mum for her parents separation. So she makes up for her so called pain by partying. Another OC who hasn't had any major RP roles. 'Kian Troopa Main ' Species - Koopa Troopa, Gender - Male, Age - 18 Kian Troopa, Famous Journalist extraordinaire. He has his own newspaper column, he reports on world wide news and has traveled all over from Mount wario to Nimbassa City and from Grumble volcano to Abandonne town. He always carry's a notepad and pen and loves writing about his friends. He is also an amateur photographer. He first appeared in the RPCRP as a newspaper reporter and since then he has helped locate an evil hideout, reported on a gigantic Gardevoir and Goodrevoir destroying Jubilife City and has been kidnapped by a mad woman. Deputy Snore Side Species - Snorlax, Gender - Male, Age - 26 He is Sheriffs right hand man in "The Pokémon Protection Alliance" and unlike most Snorlax, he spends more time awake, solving crimes. He's an amateur sleuth and loves crime novels. You'll never catch him off guard unless there's tasty food. Another non major OC. Yorky Olde Side Species - Stoutland, Gender - Male, Age - 55 He may be old but he is very strong in both mind and muscle. He is first aid trained and certified to save lives. He acts tough but in fact is he's a real softy. He appeared a few times throughout the RPCRP, once in mount wario and provided the gang with a place to sleep and later on at mt. chimney during an eruption where he was part of the rescue squad sent o recue some of the gang who were having a picnic on the erupting volcano. He is the head of a Mountain Rescue team alongside Kung-Lee and Annette. Kung-Lee Sawk Side' Species - Sawk, Gender - Male, Age - 28 so he says? He has anger issues, I wont lie but to be fair he has had a bad start in life and for reasons unknown, I cannot delve into. He likes to be alone as of these unknown reasons but does enjoy company. He is never without a jar of strawberry and chamomile tea bags. He first appeared as a guest in the RPCRP and has had small roles on other RP's all building up to his secret past. He works for a mountain rescue team. ' Annette Audino Side Species - Audino, Gender - Female, Age - 50 Annette the Audino. Annette is the receptionist, accountant and overall organizer of the mountain rescue service, she permanently lives at the mountain rescue service Headquarters after her home in Nimbassa city was destroyed by raining cheeseburgers. She is a busy body and prefers not to be distracted. She first appeared in RPCRP proving care for the gang after they were kicked out of Kung-lees house on mount wario for destroying it, she then followed them to Nimbasa city where her home is and unfortunately her home was also destroyed... by a giant cheeseburger. She is the secretary for mountain rescue but also has a list of other jobs; she is also a caterer, flower shop owner and many others that I can't recall right now. Minnie Madict Side Species - Human, Gender - Female, Age - 19 Minnie is a quiet teenager who lives on her own in a strange house in Arlos. She is mad however and likes to collect things based on celebrities. She had a strange obsession with Sir Teddy Ursa and Kian trooper which led her to stealing many artefacts and memorabilia from throughout the world to feed her addiction but it wasn't enough so she decided to kidnap them but Teddy saved the day and helped him and Kian escape. Now Minnie has become an Apprentice for The Order of Darkness. Her first appearance was in an rp called A Mini Madness and is now in an RP called Order of Darkness. Spite Eevee Side Species - Acideon, Gender - Male, Age - 15 Spite is an Acideon (My first fakemon OC), he is a runaway from the Arlos region and has a very spiteful attitude. He tends to only trust members of the eeveelution family, other poison type Pokémon and those few Pokémon he has gained a friendship with. he debuted in an RP with a miiverser called Kipplington in which he was in pinwheel forest in Unova and got into a fight with a Zorua who he thought he could trust. 'Sam Ouwatt Side ' Species - Human, Gender - Male, Age - 30 Sam Ouwatt is a global businessman, he owns most of the banks on PokeEarth, many businesses' and most of the utility services. He is a kind man who likes to help his community and small businesses, donate to charity and help make the world a better place. Well, that's his cover story. In reality he is the leader of Predator, a loan company for evil organisations across the world and in charge of the assassination organisation that Lunatyr used to be a part of (forgot organisation's name if it had one). Predator agrees to fund evil schemes in return for their safety and involvement. Failure to succeed or attempts to steal the money results in Sam sending in the sharks version of grunts but still human beings. Sam has a Jawsola and a Sharpedo can mega-evolve so is no stranger to battling. Teach Rowlet Side Species - Rowlet, Gender - Male, Age - 16 Teach is a smart ass who like to correct other peoples mistakes and inform people on topics that they really don't care about. He is incredibly smart and thinks he knows everything. Teach is also a bit of a control freak, everything has to be a certain way. Despite getting on his friends (Mia the Litten and Oppie the Popplio's nerves, he is still a loyal friend to them. Characters from my fakemon region For my Fakemon region, I have many characters that are a part of them. Although not strictly OCs, they are still characters that I have made. Here are some of them: - Professor Mahogany (Arlos regions Pokémon professor) - Mr. Keball (Owner of the Arlos Pokeball Factory) - Mrs. Keball (Mr. Keball's wife) - Thomas (Normal gym leader) - Gemma (Rock gym leader) - Borice (Ice gym leader) - Buzz (Bug gym leader) - Marina (Water gym leader) - Rusty (Steel gym leader) - Summer (Fire gym leader) - Rose (Fairy gym leader) - Jules (Electric Elite 4) - Levi (Psychic Elite 4) - Mindy (Dragon Elite 4) - Luna (Dark Elite 4) - Malcolm (Fighting type champion) - Aidan Moon (Male character) - an OC of mine. - Nadia Moon (Female character) - Shawn Storm (Best friend) - an OC of mine. - Lord Adrian Flame (Master of mega evolution in Arlos) - Officer Jenny (A member of the police with other members of her family) - Nurse Joy (A Pokémon nurse alongside the rest of her family) - Agatha Thermos (Head of Team Thermos and Devlin's wife) - Devlin Thermos (Team Thermos chief scientist and Agatha's husband) - Boudica Thermos (Team Thermos Admin and child of Agatha and Devlin) - Cole Thermos (Team Thermos Admin and wife of Boudica) - Team Thermos grunts (Other members of the Thermos family) - President Keys (President of Arlos) '''List of Miscellanious facts - The gym leaders Gemma, Marina, Rusty, Summer and Rose are based off and designed my members of my family and Thomas is based of myself, Buzz and Borice were just random. - The Arlos region's champion is the only trainer in the pokemon league whose name is not base on his specified type, in fact he is named after my grandad in memory to him. - The OCs for Walter, Kung-lee and Yorky were based off 3 members of my team in pokemon White, White 2 and X. - Minnie Madict was created so that Teddy Ursa would have another woman out to kidnap him and make them theirs. - Spite is my first OC based off of one of my very own Fakemon. Category:OCs Category:Male OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Adrian Category:OCs younger than 18 Category:OCs with a crush on another Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in the PokeRP saga